


Another Victory for Gabe and Marcus

by ElasticElla



Series: drabble the halls [6]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Game night- notgamegame night, but board game night optional on the boards- brings out the absolute worst in the Sanders family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngerdrgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/gifts).



> Set two years after the Break episode.  
> *i highly advise looking at [this](http://bizeke.tumblr.com/post/155149638190/shaloved30-chalk-up-another-victory-for-aunt) adorable ginny&gabe&marcus gifset while reading

Game night- not _game_ game night, but board game night optional on the boards- brings out the absolute worst in the Sanders family. Ginny supposes tensions are extra high all around as tonight's game of choice is Risk. The winner from the previous game night got to pick a new game, anything really as long as the entire family could play and it wasn't the same game the winner had just won. Usually, it was easy to guess who would pick what game. Evelyn was ruthless at Monopoly, had even won once when Blip had boardwalk and park place, Ginny had the yellows and reds, Gabe the cheap half of the board and Marcus all four trains. (' _They're trains! They're the coolest spots on the board!_ ') Marcus went between bowling and mini-golf, neither of which he was particularly good at- but both he really enjoyed. Blip liked cards, especially getting the boys to bet a week of setting the table or doing dishes over poker. Gabe favored trivial pursuit, only needed to hear a question once- occasionally twice- before committing it to memory. Ginny herself went with the Wii when possible, red shell-ing her way to victory. 

Usually. 

So Gabe picking Risk had taken everyone by surprise. The last time Gabe deviated was for the squirt gun race game, shrugging innocently when Evelyn said they'd have to go to a nearby fair for that. It had been a crafty plan, one which Ginny was sure Marcus was in on- just like now, both boys struggling to contain their glee. 

“Risk it is,” Blip says, taking out the game and setting up with the boys. Ginny exchanged a questioning look with Evelyn, grabbing the pitcher of sweet tea and a few beers. 

“I'm just glad I don't have to try and remember where some random tiny country is tonight,” Ev says, pouring some popcorn into a large bowl. “Or have my son know pop culture from when we were kids that I can't remember.” 

Ginny laughs, “C'mon let's go take over the world.” 

“Let's?” Evelyn says, “Oh honey, this is going to be Monopoly 2.0.” 

The boys are all set up in the living room, and Ginny feels like she's walking into a trap. Not a bad one, but with the three matching fake innocent looks, they're definitely up to something. 

“Thanks,” Blip says when Ginny passes him a Victoria, lightly pecking her lips. The boys don't even make a face, and Ginny takes her seat, curious what they're hoping for. 

The popcorn's placed beside the board, and Evelyn takes her beer. While Blip and Ginny have wider palettes, or as Ev says 'lack any form of taste buds', Evelyn only likes a handful of beers, mostly light and sweet.

Gabe deals out the cards, saying over and over, “A country for you, a territory for you, a country for you, a territory for you, a country for me.” 

Marcus laughs loudly, and Evelyn raises an unamused eyebrow, “Keep that up little man, and you won't be dealing the rest of that deck.”

Gabe's eyes go wide, “But it's-”

“Listen to your mother,” Blip says, and Ginny sips her beer to hide a smile. 

“Fiiiiiiiine,” Gabe draws out, dealing the rest of the cards without narration. 

Ginny can admit she's competitive- they all are- and she completely forgets about whatever plot the boys have concocted as she gets embroiled in the game. Evelyn has South America, is slowly encroaching on Africa through North Africa. (' _Complete bull,' Blip said when he lost the territory, 'that should be like over twenty countries!_ ') Blip has Europe and Afghanistan, lost the rest of Africa to Marcus. Marcus also has the Middle East and India, and Gabe is right next to him with Australia and most of southern Asia. Ginny has North America, and most of northern Asia. She wants to take over Asia, but it'd be stretching her resources too thin and she'd be opening herself up to way too many attacks. 

Blip is frowning at the map, “If only I had some more fighters to take back North Africa.” 

Evelyn grins, saying, “What a shame baby.”

Gabe is practically vibrating in his seat, as he offers, “I can trade you a canon.” 

Blip snorts as he looks at the ever-growing stockpile on Australia, “How about two.” 

Evelyn's eyes narrow, “I'll pay double whatever your Dad's offering.” 

“Ah ah baby, my turn, my trade,” Blip says. 

Evelyn turns to her, and Ginny shrugs, “You were pretty firm on that rule last week when you conned me into doing your laundry.” 

“Fine, fine,” Ev says, grabbing a handful of popcorn, “but whatever it is-”

“I want to go to Disney this year during the All-Star game!” Gabe exclaims. 

Ginny chokes, and Evelyn's jaw drops, slowly saying, “Honey you know…” 

Gabe's face begins to fall, as Blip says, “Your mother's right. Disney is worth at the very least _three_ canons.” 

“Four canons and we get to go on all the roller coasters!” Marcus says, taking two off Egypt to add to Gabe's. 

“Deal,” Blip says, putting one on each of his territories that touch other players. Blip's grin is wide, “I'm taking back North Africa.” 

The boys whoop, talking quickly about all the rides they want to go on and exhibits they want to see; they've already made a list apparently, prioritized and everything. 

Ev turns to Ginny quietly, murmuring, “You two will both definitely be free?” 

Ginny nods, “They won't risk me over-pitching again. And they're not going to want to send Blip for the third year in a row; Livan couldn't make it last year, they'll pick him.” 

Evelyn exhales, a soft smile forming, “We're finally getting our Disney trip.”

The boys are beyond ecstatic, and Blip leans back in his chair, hands behind his head. “Say goodbye to your continents everyone, Daddy's taking over.” 

She's still smiling when Blip takes back North Africa, patting Ginny's leg when it's her turn. Ginny takes the bait, saying, “I'd like to open up trade offers.”

Evelyn's eyes sparkle, “I propose an alliance, with both Americas we can take the rest of the map.” 

Blip snorts, “You don't have the manpower.” 

Evelyn's, “ _Man_ power?” and Ginny's, “Seriously?” are both high pitched and the boys throw some popcorn at their dad. 

Blip holds his hands up, “Not like that! I meant pieces.” 

Ginny smiles, “Lucky for you, you're going to give me your four shiny new canons.” 

Blip laughs, and Evelyn looks at her incredulously. “There's no way I'm giving you or your alliance the _fire_ power to take me out.” 

“Oh you will, you see this is a three-part deal. For Ev's alliance and Blip's four canons, I offer the same thing to you both: I will bring Marcus and Gabe on as many roller coasters as they want.” 

“Yes!” Gabe exclaims, as Marcus says, “You have to! Mom? Dad?”

Blip rubs his chin, “Well shoot, I can't say no to that. I'm in. Ev?” 

Evelyn sighs, moving to whisper in Ginny's ear, “We're definitely taking out Europe first.” 

“Oi! Family friendly!” Blip says, and Gabe adds, “No whispering in trades, rule 2b for transparency.” 

Ginny snickers, as Evelyn rolls her eyes. “Alright, alright, we have a deal.”

“Woo, Space Mountain is happening!” Marcus exclaims, high-fiving Gabe. 

After the new deal it only takes an hour to decimate the boys, Ginny and Evelyn taking over the world in a swirl of pink and green. Gabe and Marcus aren't even slightly put out by their 'loss', humming _It's a Small World_ as they get ready for bed. 

The three give them their good night hugs and kisses, relocating to their own bedroom. It's far bigger than the old house, one of the many upsides to the San Elijo house. Ginny had just started living with them before the move and that bed had always been a tight fit, pillows and blankets inevitably falling to the floor come morning. (And Blip once, but he was a fairly good sport about it after some kisses.)

Tonight Blip's in the middle, it's most often Evelyn, but not tonight. 

“What if- what if someone's injured and they call you? We can't cancel this trip again, not after last time.” 

Blip looks to Ginny, and she shrugs, it's his decision. 

He takes a breath, “They already called me, I told them to go with Livan.” 

Evelyn's eyes go wide and damp, a hand thrown over her mouth, “Baby.” 

Blip squeezes her shoulders, “Hey, hey- the boys are only young once. I'm just sorry last year…” 

Ginny looks away, last year she was still recuperating and the coach didn't want Livan taking any time off from the Padres, not even practice. Not when it was Mike's last year, and he'd be on his own this season. 

“That wasn't your fault,” Evelyn says, adding while grabbing Ginny's hand, “either of yours.” 

Ev laughs softly, kissing Blip's jaw, “Even after all these years, you still surprise me.” 

Blip turns to her, and it finally hits Ginny how everything must have happened. Earlier today Blip had gotten a phone call, talking to the boys while Evelyn painted Ginny's toes dark purple. (Ginny had picked a mint green for Ev's toes, turning her feet faerie like.)

“That was a good play,” Ginny says. 

“Dad of the year material really,” Blip says with a proud smile. 

Evelyn closes her eyes, nestling into Blip's shoulder. “Just you wait. I'll get the boys back on my side.” 

Ginny chuckles, cuddling into his other side, but doesn't doubt Ev's words. 

And Blip raises a sleepy eyebrow, drawls out, “Well now I'm worried how you think you're gonna top Disney World.” 

Evelyn yawns, “Mhmm, I'll keep you two in suspense.”


End file.
